101 Dalmatian street: Life of the Davenports
by Royale N
Summary: This story is in an Alternate Universe following the story of Doug and Delilah and their 18 kids. There will be drama, love (family love and couple love), mystery and more (I am going to put some Disney references and some non-Disney references in this story).
1. Not so normal life

This story is in an alternate universe where the cast is human. Meet the family: Starting with the parents, Doug and Delilah (ages: 42), now their kids, Dylan (age: 16), Dolly (age: 16), Dante (age: 14), Dawkins (age: 13), D.J (age: 12), Delgado (age: 10), Daisy (Da Vinci is renamed Daisy) (age: 9), Destiny, Dallas and Demi (A.K.A Triple-D, and Deja Vu is renamed Demi) (triplets) (ages: 8), Dimitri 1, 2 and 3 (A.K.A Dimitri trio) (triplets) (ages: 8), Deepak (age: 7), Douglas (Diesel is renamed Douglas) (age: 7), Diana and Dee Dee (Dizzy is renamed Diana) (twins) (ages: 6) and Dorothy (age: 2). Their personalaties, traits and characteristics are the same from the show but adjusted for their ages, living in 101 Dalmatian street in Camden Town.

**Not so normal life**

It was a tipical Monday for the Davenports, Dylan and Dolly's alarm goes off, they wake up, Dylan turns off the alarm on his phone, he checks the time "It's 6:45." says Dylan still looking tired "Wait, did you say 6:45?" Dolly asks Dylan with a confused look on her face, Dylan checks his phone again "Yeah it's 6:45, why are you asking?" Dylan replies and asks "Wait? IT'S 6:45!?" Dylan freaks out "WE OVERSLEPT! WE HAVE TO WAKE EVERYBODY UP NOW!" Dylan tells Dolly while freaking out, usualy they wake up at 6:15 but somehow the alarm on Dylan's phone was set 30 minutes later and since they woke up 30 minutes later, they won't have enough time to take a shower, brush their teeth and put on deoderant or perfume, Dylan and Dolly get out of their room and start going into everyone's rooms to wake them up.

Dylan goes in Dante and Dawkins's room "GUYS WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!" Dylan yells while freaking out "Wait, did you say overslept?" Dawkins asks "YES I SAID OVERSLEPT, NOW GET DRESSED!" Dylan yells again "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Dante shouts while getting up from his bed (Dante always mentions the world ending in a horrible way in the show) Dylan gives Dante a death stare before getting out of their room.

Dolly goes into Triple-D's room "GIRLS WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!" Dolly yells while freaking out "Wait-" Destiny starts their sentence "What do you mean-" Dallas continues their sentence "We overslept?" Demi finishes their sentence "THE ALARM ON DYLAN'S PHONE WAS SET 30 MINUTES LATER!" Dolly yells again and Triple-D are in shock "SO GET DRESSED!" Dolly yells again and gets out of Triple-D's room.

Dylan goes into D.J, Delgado and Daisy's room "GUYS WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!" Dylan yells "Why are you waking us up early?" D.J whines "WERE NOT WAKING YOU UP EARLY, WE OVERSLEPT!" Dylan yells again "What?!" say D.J, Delgado and Daisy in shock "For how long?!" Delgado asks "FOR 30 MINUTES!" Dylan yells yet again "SO GET DRESSED!" Dylan gets out of D.J, Delgado and Daisy's room.

Dolly goes into Diana and Dee Dee's room "GIRLS WAKE UP WE OVERSLEPT!" Dolly yells "What happened?" Diana and Dee Dee asked while still looking tired "THE ALARM ON DYLAN'S PHONE WAS SET 30 MINUTES LATER!" Diana and Dee Dee look confused "WHICH MEANS WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Diana and Dee Dee are now in shock "SO GET DRESSED!" Dolly yells again and gets out of Diana and Dee Dee's room.

Dylan goes into Deepak and Douglas's room "GUYS WAKE UP WE OVER-" before Dylan could finish Deepak was waking up Douglas "I knew it was going to happen Dylan." says Deepak calmly "About what?" Dylan asks "About the alarm on your phone being set 30 minutes later." says Deepak "Okay, anyways, get dressed." says Dylan calmly.

Dolly goes into Dorothy's room, when Dolly came in she saw that Dorothy was already awake, standing in her crib "Oh, your awake Dorothy, good." says Dolly in relief, she takes a deep breath and picks up Dorothy out her crib and gets her dressed.

Now the Dimitris are almost impossible to wake up due to them being heavy sleepers, but mum sets a loud alarm for them,but it's missing, so Dylan and Dolly have to figure out how to wake them up "The alarm for the Dimitris is gone." says Dylan worriedly "Don't worry Dylan, we'll wake them up somehow." says Dolly calming him down, when Dylan calmed down he and Dolly went into the Dimitris room "Now how are we gonna wake them up?" Dylan questions "Um guys, when are you gonna get dressed?" Dante asks while peaking his head out the door "I actually can't believe we forgot to dressed." says Dylan "Yeah." says Dolly, Dylan and Dolly get out of the Dimitris's room and go into their own room to get dressed (and if you wanna know what everyone is wearing it will be shown later in this chapter), after Dylan and Dolly got dressed, they get out of their room " Okay, um, i'll call dad." says Dylan "Good idea, bro." says Dolly, Dylan picks up his phone, tapps the phone icon on the HUB screen, scrolls trough his contacts until he found Doug, A.K.A dad, Dylan taps on dad and it starts dialing him, Doug answers.

"Hey Dylan." says Doug "Dad, we overslept, my alarm went off 30 minutes later and the alarm in the Dimitris room us missing and we can't find it!" says Dylan in panic "Okay, calm down." says Doug, Dylan calms down "Okay, get my megaphone and find the loudest thing that's on your phone, that will wake the Dimitris up." Doug tells Dylan his plan "Okay, great, love you dad, bye." says Dylan "Love you too, son, bye." says Doug, Dylan hangs up and starts looking for the megaphone "So what did dad say?" Dolly asks "He said find his megaphone and the loudest thing on my phone." Dylan answers Dollies question, after a few minutes of scavenging Dylan found dad's megaphone and the loudest thing on his phone "Alright, got everything ready, time to wake the Dimitris up." says Dylan confidently.

He walks into the Dimitris's room, sets the volume on his phone to the max "This is going to be good!" says Dolly with excitement going through her body "I know, right, just cover your ears." says Dylan with a warning, everyone covers their ears so their hearing doesn't get damaged, Dylan places the megaphone and his phone, covers one of his ears, he plays the audio and immediately covers his second ear, the audio was a whale screaming and it was so loud the ENTIRE neighborhood heard it "IT'S SO LOUD!" says Deepak screaming "I KNOW!" says Dylan screaming, but luckily the Dimitris woke up due to the screaming whale audio "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" say all 3 Dimitris while Dimitri 1 covers his ears, Dimitri 2 crushes his pillow on top of his head and Dimitri 3 just hides under his blanket, then Dylan came in and turned off the audio "Okay guys, we overslept, get dressed and i'll serve breakfast." says Dylan to the Dimitris "Wait, what do you mean serve?" Douglas asks "I don't have time to make something, so i'll just serve cereal." Dylan explains "We get to have cereal for breakfast?!" say Diana and Dee Dee excitedly "Yes." says Dylan as he walks out of the Dimitris's room and heads to the kitchen to get the bowls, spoons and cereal for everyone.

When the Dimitris got dressed, they went downstairs to eat, at the table Dylan put the bowls, spoons, milk and cereal on the table, Dylan was wearing red T-shirt under a black vest with his silver star accessory, black pants and white socks, Dolly was wearing a T-shirt with orange, dark and light blue stripes, light brown shorts and black toeless socks that went to the center of her calves, Dante was wearing a black T-shirt with gray and purple outlines, dark gray pants, purple socks and black bracelets with spikes on them to show that he is emo, Dawkins was wearing a cyan T-shirt with a big orange molecule on it, white shorts and white socks, D.J was wearing his red headphones on his head,a crimson hoodie, black shorts and gray socks, Delgado was wearing a black T-shirt with a yellow thunderbolt on it, blue shorts and white socks that went to the center of his calves, Daisy was wearing a lavender shirt that the sleeves went up to her elbows, her hot pink handkerchief (which is Da Vinci's collar in the show), light blue trousers that went to the bottom of her knees and rainbow socks, Triple-D were wearing their clothes in different shades of pink, Destiny was wearing a T-shirt with a diamond on it and a skirt, Dallas was wearing a tank top with a heart on it and a skirt and Demi was wearing a sweater with a circle and an X inside and a skirt, the Dimitri trio were wearing white T-shirts, black pants, white socks and black and gold coloured jackets, Dimitri 1 was wearing his jacket on him unzipped, Dimitri 2 was wearing his jacket around his waist and Dimitri 3 was wearing his jacket on him zipped, Deepak was wearing a ying-yang T-shirt and red and blue shorts, Douglas was wearing a dirty-ish brown T-shirt and dirty-ish gray shorts, Diana and Dee Dee were wearing matching blue and purple tank tops and skirts, Diana was wearing black and white stockings, Dee Dee was wearing black socks and Dorothy was wearing a white and orange sweater with a little white skirt.

Everyone picked the cereal they were going to eat: Cheerios (Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins), Coco Shreddies (Dante), Krave Chocolate Hazelnut (Triple-D and Dimitri trio), Lucky Charms (D.J and Daisy), Cookie Crisp (Delgado), Oatmeal (Deepak and Dorothy), Frosties (Douglas) and Nesquik (Diana and Dee Dee) "We don't have time to pour, let's just stuff the food in our mouths and go!" Dolly stands up and suggests "No Dolly, that's a horrible idea, we could choke to death!" Dylan stands up and says with a low tone in his voice "We'll just pour everything really fast." says Dylan, Dolly agrees, they both pour the cartons of milk into everyone's bowls and the cereal everyone chose for themselves really quickly and Dolly secretly takes some marshmallows from the Lucky Charms cereal and puts them into Dorothy's bowl "Okay, now what?" Douglas asks "We eat this as fast as possible." says Dylan "Now go!" Dylan shouts, everyone eats their cereal really quickly, once everyone except Dorothy finished, Dylan had to help out Dorothy in normal speed because she would choke on the first few spoonfuls of cereal and milk.

"Alright everybody go put your shoes on and get in the car!" says Dolly "But you didn't make us lunch for school." says Deepak "Yeah." Diana and Dee Dee joined in "I'll go in the pantry and i'll see if i can some chips." says Dolly "A.K.A crisps." Dawkins added, Dolly goes in the pantry to look for some crisps, she picked out 17 packs of crisps: Walkers (Dylan and D.J), Walkers "Sensations" Thai Sweet Chilli (Dolly, Dante and Delgado), Space raiders (Dawkins), Nik Naks (Triple-D, Dimitri trio, Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee), Smiths Spicy Tomato Flavoured Snaps (Deepak) and Walkers Meaty Variety (Daisy) "Okay everyone, here you go." says Dolly while handing out everyone the crisps she chose for them, Dylan finished feeding Dorothy, he gets Dorothy ready for daycare, while everyone packs their packs of crisps and put on their shoes.

Dolly puts on her black and white sneakers, Dante puts on his black and gray boots, Dawkins puts on his white and teal sneakers, D.J puts on his black boots, Delgado puts on his white sneakers,Daisy puts on her white sneakers with rainbow laces, Triple-D put on their pink flats, Dimitri trio put on their white and gold sneakers, Deepak puts on his dark blue sandals, Douglas puts on his dark brown boots, Diana and Dee Dee put on their blue flats, Dylan put Dorothy in her white boots and when Dylan finished with Dorothy, he puts on his red and white sneakers, everyone puts on their backpacks and leave out the door.

Dylan grabs the keys for the van, the van they had was big enough for all of them to sit in, Dylan puts the keys in the hole of the van door, opens the door and gets in, opens the doors for everyone else, everyone gets in, but Dylan gets out of the van so he could help out Delgado because he's in a wheelchair, Delgado gets in, Dylan goes back in the driver's seat, everyone closes the doors, Dylan starts the engine and starts driving to everyone's destinations "What time is it?" Dylan asks, Dolly takes out her phone and checks the time "It's 7:15. Hurry!" says Dolly, Dylan steps on the accelerator and speeds up, passing by the cars in the Camden traffic, Dylan has to drop off Dorothy first, He gets to Camden daycare, stops the van and takes out Dorothy and brings her in, while Dylan is inside he gets to Dorothy's teacher.

"Mrs. i'm sorry for making Dorothy come late." says Dylan while panting "It's okay, hun." says the teacher, Dylan hands over Dorothy and runs back to the van, he gets back in the van and starts the engine again and starts driving to Camden Elementary, after 5 km of road he got to the elementary school, stops the van, Dimitri 3, Demi, Deepak and Dee Dee open the doors next to them and start to get out of the van "Run to class, guys!" says Dylan "Bye." say Triple-D, Dimitri trio, Deepak, Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee while waving at their older siblings and running into school, everyone in the van waves back at them.

Dylan starts the engine and drives to Camden High, after 6,5 km of road they finally got to the high school, Dylan parks the van in the parking lot, everyone gets out of the van, Dolly takes out Delgado's crutches and gives it to him while he's coming out of the van, Dylan locks the van so no one can steal it "Okay, now run!" says Dylan, everyone runs into the school and into their classrooms.

When Dylan opens the door to his class, more than half of his class is shocked that he came thinking that his perfect attendance streak would be ruined, Dylan walks to his seat "Dude, i thought you weren't gonna come." says Fergus (age: 16), Fergus is Dylan's best friend, he sits next to Dylan in class, he is wearing a black T-shirt with the words "Fox life" and a picture of a fox on it, black trousers with holes in the knee area, a flannel jacket around his waist and white and orange sneakers "Yeah, we overslept, somehow." says Dylan "What do you mean "Somehow"?" Fergus asks Dylan while air quoting the word somehow "Someone may have broken into our house last night and changed the alarm from 6:15 to 6:45." Dylan explains "Okay. That sort of makes sense." says Fergus "But, who do you think broke into your house?" Fergus asks Dylan "I don't know, maybe Clarissa." Dylan suggests, Clarissa is the Davenport's next door neighbor who hates them (age: 18).

"Good morning class." says Mrs. Baxter, Dylan and Fergus's English teacher "Good morning Mrs. Baxter." say Dylan, Fergus and their entire class "Today we will be reading "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare." says Mrs. Baxter while handing out everyone a copy of the book "This is going to be nice." says Dylan with a smile on his face "Yeah right." says Fergus with a frown "Don't be like that, it will be great." says Dylan trying to cheer Fergus up "I guess so." says Fergus with a short smile.

When Mrs. Baxter gave everyone a copy of the book she went back to her desk and says "For those of you who don't know, Hamlet is a tragedy by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written between 1599 and 1601. The book, set in Denmark, recounts how Prince Hamlet exacts revenge on his uncle Claudius, who has murdered Hamlet's father, the King, and then taken the throne and married Hamlet's mother. The play vividly charts the course of real and feigned madness-from overwhelming grief to seething rage-and explores themes of treachery, revenge, incest, and moral corruption." "There are 5 acts in this book, start reading act 1." Mrs. Baxter adds, everyone opens their books start reading chapter 1.

19 minutes have past and Dylan finished reading act 1, Dylan raises his hand and says "I'm done." with a happy tone in his voice "Okay, start reading act 2." says Mrs. Baxter, Dylan goes to the next page and starts reading act 2 "Psst, Dylan, how did you get to act 2, already?" Fergus whispers to Dylan "I'm a bookworm." Dylan replies in a whisper "Alright, has everyone finished reading act 1?" Mrs. Baxter asks "No." say Fergus and most of the class "Yes." say Portia and Spencer, Portia is what most people would call a goth girl which mostly wears dark clothing with crossbones with a skull in the middle, words related to death, darkness, etc and Dylan also has a crush on her (age: 16), Spencer is sort of a goth but isn't as dark as Portia, he wears a bit of dark clothing but he is fancy (age: 16).

Portia and Spencer start reading act 2, 3 minutes later everyone finished act 1 and started to read act 2, but Dylan, Portia and Spencer are halfway from finishing act 2, 6 minutes later Dylan, Portia and Spencer raise their hands and say "I'm done." "Okay, i wasn't expecting you three to finish acts 1 and 2 in 28 minutes." Mrs. Baxter says in surprise, 30 seconds later "Okay, everyone stop reading." says Mrs. Baxter, everyone stops reading and looks at Mrs. Baxter "Let's talk about acts 1 and 2, shall we?" Mrs. Baxter asks "Dylan, why don't you start?" Mrs. Baxter asks Dylan.

"Act 1 starts off on a cold night with the changing of the guard. King Hamlet has died, and his brother Claudius has taken the throne. However, for the past two nights, the guards Francisco and Bernardo have seen a restless ghost resembling the old king wandering the castle grounds. They inform Hamlet's friend Horatio of what they've seen. The next morning, the wedding of Claudius and Gertrude, the wife of the late king, takes place. When the room clears, Hamlet soliloquizes on his disgust at their union, which he views as a betrayal of his father at best and, at worst, incest. Horatio and the guards enter and tell Hamlet to meet the ghost that night. Meanwhile, Laertes, the son of the king's advisor Polonius, is getting ready for school. He says goodbye to his sister Ophelia, who is romantically interested in Hamlet. Polonius enters and lectures Laertes extensively on how to behave at school. Both father and son then warn Ophelia about Hamlet; in response, Ophelia promises to no longer see him. That night, Hamlet meets the ghost, who claims to be the ghost of the king—Hamlet's father. The ghost says that he was murdered by Claudius, that Claudius put poison in his ear while he slept, and that Gertrude slept with Claudius even before his death. The ghost orders Hamlet to avenge the murder, but not to punish his mother. Hamlet agrees. Later, he informs Horatio and Marcellus, one of the guards, that he will pretend to be mad until he can get his revenge." Dylan summaries all of act 1.

"That was great Dylan!" says Mrs. Baxter happily "Who wants to go next?" Mrs. Baxter asks "I'll go." says Spencer while raising his hand "Great." says Mrs. Baxter.

"Act 2 goes like this, Polonius sends a spy, Reynaldo, to France to keep an eye on Laertes. Ophelia enters and tells Polonius that Hamlet entered her room in a mad state, grabbing her wrists and staring wildly into her eyes. She also adds that she has cut off all contact with Hamlet. Polonius, certain that Hamlet is madly in love with Ophelia and that it was Ophelia's rejection that put him in this state, decides to meet the king to concoct a plan to spy on Hamlet in conversation with Ophelia. Meanwhile, Gertrude has asked Hamlet's school friends Rosencrantz and Guildenstern to try to figure out the cause of his madness. Hamlet is suspicious of them, and he evades their questions." Spencer summaries half of act 2.

"Alright, Portia, your turn." says Mrs. Baxter "Soon, a theatre troupe arrives, and Hamlet requests that the following night they perform a certain play,The Murder of Gonzago,with a few passages inserted written by Hamlet. Alone on stage, Hamlet voices his frustration about his own indecisiveness. He decides he must figure out if the ghost is truly his father or if it is a specter leading him to sin without reason. Because the play depicts of a king who kills his brother and marries his sister-in-law, Hamlet believes that the performance scheduled for the next night will make Claudius show his guilt." Portia summaries the rest of act 2 "Wonderful." says Mrs. Baxter, later on, the bell rings.

"Okay, everyone, for your homework, read act 3 because we will be talking about it tomorrow." says Mrs. Baxter, everyone packs their stuff and leave the classroom. Everyone goes to their lockers to leave their backpacks "Hey Dolly." says Dylan "Hey Dylan." says Dolly "So how was class?" Dylan asks "Good, Roxy and Snowball were surprised that I got to class on time." says Dolly, Roxy and Snowball are Dolly's best friends (ages: 16), Roxy has a crush on Dylan and Snowball is from Slovenia with a little short temper, she is also an albino (only her hair is white) and due to her having poofy hair and being an albino, she got the nickname "Snowball" (Sonya is Snowball's real name) "Okay, everyone in my class was shocked that I came on time and thought that my perfect attendance would be broken." says Dylan "Hey Dolly." says Fergus while walking to Dylan and Dolly "Hey Fergus." says Dolly "Hi Guys." say Roxy and Snowball.

Roxy is wearing a black crop top that showed half of her stomach with the word peace on the chest area, dark blue trousers, platform heels and a pink necklace with the universal symbol of peace on it and Snowball is wearing a white and purple puffy jacket, zebra patterned shorts and light gray boots "Hi Dylan." says Roxy while blushing "Hi Roxy. Hi Snowball." says Dylan while waving "Hey, umm, let's head to the canteen and talk, yeah?" Fergus asks while putting his arms around Dylan and Dollies shoulders "Okay, just let us get our lunches." says Dylan, Fergus gets his arms off of Dylan and Dollies shoulders, they open their backpacks and get their lunches "You have crisps?" Fergus asks "We didn't have time to make lunch for everyone due to us oversleeping." Dylan explains "That's okay." says Roxy, the school does have lunches but the Davenports won't buy lunch from the school because they don't have an allowance for all the kids, the others open their lockers to get their lunches.

After that, the group goes to the canteen, sits at their table, take out their lunches and start talking "So what did you guys do?" Snowball asks Dylan and Fergus " Mrs. Baxter gave us "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare." says Fergus "And we got read acts 1 and 2." Dylan adds "Great." says Roxy in agreement "What about you, ladies?" Fergus asks the girls "The same thing Mr. Harrison always does." says Dolly "Mr. Harrison yelling at you guys?" says Dylan "Yeah." says Snowball "He body shamed me." says Roxy looking worried "Why would he do that? Your a beautiful girl, no matter what your weight is." says Dylan trying to cheer Roxy up and puts his hand on hers "Thanks Dylan." says Roxy while blushing really hard "Your welcome." says Dylan, Mr. Harrison is the Davenports, Fergus, Roxy and Snowball's PE teacher and he is really harsh on most students, Dolly included, but not to Delgado, even though Delgado is disabled he still gives him respect for being the fastest runner on the school's track team.

"Hey guys." says Big Fee (Fee is her real name) "Hey Big Fee. Hey Sid." says the group except Dylan, Big Fee and Sid are Fergus's best friends who are thieves and so is he (ages: 16), Big Fee is wearing a gray T-shirt with ripped sleeves that showed her tattoos, blue trousers that go to the bottom of her knees that are ripped, gold earrings and black platform shoes and Sid was wearing a sweater with the words "SQUIRRELS RULE!" on the chest area, gray trousers and black boots "I'm still disgusted by the fact you guys steal!" says Dylan in a low tone "So we steal, doesn't matter." says Big Fee while she and Sid are joining in with the others "Actually it DOES matter, you can't steal from others, it's wrong!" says Dylan.

This argument got the attention of one of Dante's friends Navy (age: 14), she is wearing black ankle boots, blue socks that went up its calves, a red and black tank top and a dark gray skirt "Dude, what are you doing?" Dante asks Navy "Listen to this." says Navy "Why?" Dante asks "Your brother's friends are actually thieves." says Navy with her eyebrows lowered "What?" says Dante raising an eyebrow "And that girl with pink hair and a pixie cut said that it doesn't matter that they steal." says Navy referring to Big Fee "Really, Dylan never told me or the others about Fergus and his friends being thieves." says Dante, now Fergus told Dylan and Dolly that he, Sid and Fee steal things, Dolly was fine with it, but Dylan was mad about it.

"Hi, losers." says Clarissa walking by with her lunch which she got from the school by paying for it, as well as her friends Prudence and Ariel (Prunella and Arabella are renamed Prudence and Ariel) (ages: 17) (Their lunches looked better than the others' lunches), Clarissa is wearing a brownish cream designer shirt under a dark pink designer jacket, brown designer trousers and cream designer boot heels, Prudence is wearing a black designer crop top, a pink designer skirt and black designer ankle boots and Ariel is wearing a leopard designer jacket, white designer trousers and white designer dagger pumps "What do you want, Clarissa?" says Dolly annoyed "Just walking by to see one's favorite neighbors." says Clarissa sarcastically (Clarissa always uses the words one and one's, referring to herself in the show) "Clarissa just leave us alone." says Dylan, everyday Clarissa would insult the Davenports during lunch, but now, Dolly decides to take matters into her own hands.

"Roxy, can I have your cup of soup?" Dolly asks Roxy while whispering "Why?" Roxy asks "To get revenge on Clarissa." says Dolly with an evil smirk "Okay, take it." says Roxy, Roxy understood what Dolly wanted to do and she also wants revenge because Clarissa did insult everyone at the table, she takes Roxy's cup of soup and starts walking up to Clarissa who was walking to her table where the rich kids sit "Dolly, what do you think your doing?" says Dylan in a low tone while grabbing Dolly by her wrist "It's about time that Clarissa gets what she deserves." says Dolly, Dylan saw the soup cup in Dollies hand and figured out what Dolly was going to do.

"Dolly, no, don't do it, you don't know what's going to happened!" Dylan warns Dolly, Dolly lowers her eyebrows in anger and decides to step hard on Dylan's foot "OW!" Dylan yells, lets go of Dollies wrist and gets his hands on his stepped foot, Fergus, Roxy, Sonya, Big Fee and Sid turned to Dylan "Dude, are you okay?" Fergus asked Dylan "Dolly just stepped on my foot and is going to throw a cup of soup on Clarissa's head." Dylan explains "Clarissa deserves it." says the group "You guys agree with her?!" says Dylan "Yes, we agree with her." says Roxy, Dolly walks up to Clarissa with anger in her eyes, pushes Prudence and Ariel out of the way and throws the cup on Clarissa's head and she succeeds "ONE'S HAIR!" Clarissa screams and caught the attention of everyone in the canteen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Clarissa yells at Dolly "You had it coming, Clarissa." says Dolly crossing her arms, Clarissa picks up a plate of spaghetti from her lunch tray and smudges it on Dollies shirt "Now your gonna get it!" says Dolly furiously, she takes a glass of water from Ariel's lunch tray and throws it at Clarissa, but Clarissa dodges the glass, the glass lands on one of the rich boys, causing the glass to spill on one of the boys's sweaters "MY SHIRT!" the rich boy yells, he stands up, takes his meat loaf and throws it at Dolly, but Dolly Dodges the meat loaf and lands on Ariel, splatting all over her face, Roxy stands on top of her group's table and screams "FOOD FIGHT!".

When everyone heard Roxy scream food fight, they started throwing their food and drinks at each other except Dylan who hid under the table as soon as Roxy screamed food fight "Oh my god, i have to get out here and get a teacher." Dylan whispers to himself so no one can hear him, food fights are like trigger words at home which are horrifying to Dylan, Dylan waits to find the perfect opportunity to get out and bring in a teacher to stop this madness, he finds the perfect opportunity, gets out of the table and starts running to the exit, Fergus spotted Dylan running to the exit and tries to stop him "DYLAN, DON'T!" Fergus yells which caught Dollies attention and spotted Dylan heading to the doors "EVERYONE, DON'T LET THE KID WITH THE BLACK VEST GET TO THE TEACHERS LOUNGE!" Dolly yells to everyone.

"WHY?" says a random student "HE WOULD GET A TEACHER AND WE WOULD GET DETENTION!" Dolly yells again, everyone turns to Dylan and throw their food and drinks at him, but luckily before he went, he grabbed two lunch trays for protection, when everyone started to throw their food at him, he swings the trays back and forth so he wouldn't get food stains on his clothes, two students stood in front of the doors, blocking Dylan from escaping, Dylan thought of a plan that was impossible to do, but he had no other choice, he tossed of the trays on the ground, hopped on and used it as a sleigh, the other students threw their food at him, Dylan used the other tray as a shield, slid under the students legs, the students tried to grab him, but Dylan was able to escape, he opened the doors, got off the tray and started running to the teachers lounge.

Dylan was running really fast as Fergus, Delgado, Dante, Big Fee, Sid and a bunch of other students were chasing after him, the teachers lounge was on the second floor and Dylan memorized where it was, Dylan saw the door to the teachers lounge and opens the door "There's a food fight happening in the canteen!" says Dylan panting "Alright, i'm coming to see it." says Mr. Graham de Vanily, Mr. Graham de Vanily is the school's head teacher, Mr. Graham de Vanily followed Dylan, everyone that was chasing Dylan saw Mr. Graham de Vanily following him and they ran to the canteen to warn everyone that Mr. Graham de Vanily was coming, but they were too late, Mr. Graham de Vanily got to the canteen before they could "EVERYBODY, ENOUGH!" Mr. Graham de Vanily yelled, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR STARTING THIS FIGHT!?" Mr. Graham de Vanily asked in anger, everyone moved out of the way and pointed at Dolly and Clarissa who were still fighting with each other, a few seconds later they stoped and saw Mr. Graham de Vanily "I want you two to call both of your parents to my office after school and tell them what happened, understood?" says Mr. Graham de Vanily, Dolly and Clarissa nodded "Good." says Mr. Graham de Vanily, Mr. Graham de Vanily leaves the canteen, Dolly turns to Dylan "Thanks a lot, Dylan." says Dolly in anger, as soon as Mr. Graham de Vanily left Fergus says to Dylan "You know, you're kind of a party pooper, Dylan." "How am I a party pooper?" Dylan asks "You called the head teacher to stop our food fight." says Fergus "Because someone has to stop this." says Dylan, after that the bell rings.

Many Periods later, the Davenports are done with school today, everyone is at their lockers "Dolly, do you remember what you have to do?" Dylan asks Dolly "Yeah, call mom and dad, tell them to come to the head teachers office to discuss about the food fight that I caused." says Dolly "Do you want us to wait for you or not?" Daisy asks "No, don't, it will take too long." says Dolly "Alright, see ya back at home." says Dylan "Dante, you can have my seat in the van." says Dolly while putting her hand on Dante's shoulder "Thanks sis." says Dante "You're welcome." says Dolly, everyone waves at Dolly telling her "See ya later, Dolly." and Dolly waves at her siblings saying "See ya later, guys." when everyone got to the van, Dylan unlocks the doors, everyone gets in the van, Dante is excited to be in the front seat.

"Dylan?" Dante asks "Yes, Dante?" Dylan replies "Can Navy come with us, please?" Dante begs Dylan "Sure, why not." Dylan accepts "Thanks, man." Dante says happily while hugging Dylan real tight "You're welcome." says Dylan "You can let go of me now." says Dylan barely breathing "Sorry." Dante apologizes, he opens the door next and runs to Navy screaming "NAVY, WAIT!" Navy stops walking "Yes, Dante?" Navy asks "I asked Dylan if you can come with us and he said you can." Dante explains "Great." Navy replies, they start walking to the van, Dylan sees Dante putting his arm around Navy and snuggling together, Dylan thinks to himself "Are Dante and Navy dating? If they are, they would make a cute couple." Dylan then notices a tiny bit of facial hair on Navy and thinks to himself "Wait, is Navy a boy? Are they gay? I have so many questions.".

Dante and Navy get to the van "Dawkins, can you move to the front seat?" Dante asks Dawkins "Why?" Dawkins asks "I have a guest here." says Dante referring to Navy "Sure." says Dawkins, he gets out of the van and gets to the front seat "You too, D.J." says Dante "Fine." says D.J, he gets out of the van and sits next to Daisy "After you." says Dante to Navy "Thanks." says Navy to Dante, Navy gets in the van, sits next to Delgado "Hi." says Delgado "Hi." Navy replies "I'm Delgado, nice to meet you." says Delgado with a smirk on his face "I'm Navy." Navy introduce's herself to Delgado.

"So umm, sorry for asking this, but, are you and Dante dating?" Dylan asks Navy while starting the engine "No. Were just friends." Navy replies with a confused look on her face "Because I saw you two snuggling while you were walking to the van." Dylan explains "You know what comes next." Delgado teases Navy and Dante while Dylan starts the engine "Don't even think about it!" Dante warns Delgado "Delgado, don't make fun of your brother." says Dylan while looking at the road driving "Why not?" Delgado whines "Because it's a bit rude to be singing that song." Dylan explains "Which song?" Dawkins asks "Sitting in a tree." D.J replies "Oh, "that" song." says Delgado "Don't sing it." says Dylan, Dylan got to Camden Elementary and Triple-D, Dimitri trio, Deepak, Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee were waiting for Dylan and the others in the school yard sitting on some benches near the entrance, once the van pulled up on the parking lot, the kids got off the benches and started heading to the van.

"Umm-" "Dante, who-" "Is "that"?" Triple-D ask "Girls, this is Navy." Dante introduces Navy to Triple-D "Hi, girls." says Navy while waving to Triple-D "She is Dante's "hairy" girlfriend." Delgado joins in teasing "HAIRY!?" say Triple-D triggered "Delgado, I told you not to make fun of anyone!" says Dylan while raising his voice "You said not to make fun of Dante, you didn't say I can't make fun of Navy." says Delgado "Delgado, just stop." says Navy "Why?" says Delgado ready to tease again "You heard them, STOP MAKING FUN OF THEM!" Dante shouts at Delgado "Them?" says Douglas "Clearly, she's a girl." Douglas adds "Dante, what are you talking about?" Dylan asks Dante "I have a secret I want to confess." says Navy in a shy tone in her voice "Okay, were listening." says Dylan "I'm gender neutral." Navy confesses (I will use the term "they, them" for Navy) "You're gender neutral?" says Dylan "When did that happen?" Dawkins asks.

"Well, I was a baby when that happened, snow was blowing strongly, there was an old lady at the door, handing out a rose in exchange for shelter from the snow storm, but my parents were selfish and didn't let her in, called her an old hag and shut the door, what the old lady did was unbelievable, the old lady transformed herself into a beautiful witch saying "You have cold hearts, you only think about yourselves." she then started casting a spell on me and said "Now you're child is gender neutral! You only have 15 years to find the love of you're child's life, each passing year a petal of the rose falls off, once all the petals fall off, she stays as gender neutral forever." she left the rose in a glass display and disappeared. And that's how it happened." Navy explains its story.

Everyone in the van went silent after hearing Navy's story "I feel terrible for you after hearing that." says Dylan trying to make Navy feel better "It's okay, I lived with this for 14 years." says Navy "Wait, 14 years? You still have one more year left!" says Dawkins "I don't think I'll find my true love." says Navy "You will." says Dylan "You think so?" says Navy "Yeah." says Dylan "By the way, since your both male and female do you have both private parts?" Dimitri 2 asks "Yes, I do." Navy replies "And i thought witches aren't real." says Dawkins "Well, they're real, but they are masters of disguise." says Navy, Dylan stops the van at Camden daycare to get Dorothy, he parks the van in the parking lot, gets out of the car and starts walking to the daycare.

"When we use the third person, should we use the term she or them when it's just you?" Diana asks Navy "Use the term they, them." Navy replies to Diana "Okay." says Diana, Dylan comes back with Dorothy in his arms, he opens the door behind the driver's seat "Dante, can you hold Dorothy?" Dylan asks Dante "Sure." Dante agrees, Dylan hands out Dorothy to Dante and heads back to the driver's seat "Hi Dorothy." says Navy, Dorothy looks at Navy and shows a sign that she wants to be with Navy "You want to be with Navy?" Dante asks Dorothy, Dorothy smiles and nods, Dante hands over Dorothy to Navy, Dorothy smiles and claps her hands together, Navy awes at Dorothy's cuteness.

"You guys ready?" Delgado asks everyone in the back and Dawkins, everyone nods "3, 2, 1." Delgado counts down "_Dante and Navy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _everyone except Dylan were singing Sitting in a tree "Seriously guys?!" says Dante triggered, everyone giggles and laughs "I told you guys not to make fun of Dante and Navy." says Dylan with his eyebrows lowered "I don't really care." says Navy not being bothered by that song, while Dorothy is playing with Navy's hair.

"Wanna listen to some music?" Dante asks Navy "Yeah." Navy answers, Dante pulls out his phone from his backpack, turns his phone on, goes into the music app "Which song do you want to listen to?" Dante asks Navy "Mother's daughter by Miley Cyrus." Navy answers "Great, i have that downloaded." says Dante excitedly "Do you have any earphones?" Navy asks Dante "No." Dante replies "I'll ask D.J." Dante adds "Hey D.J, can we borrow your earphones?" Dante asks D.J "Sure." D.J replies, he takes out his earphones from his backpack and gives them to Dante, Dante plugs the earphones in his phone, he hands out one earphone to Navy, Navy put the earphone in its left ear and Dante puts the other earphone in his right ear.

Dante plays the song and they start listening to it, Navy starts lip syncing to the song and Dante starts to sing along to the song, they came to the chorus of the song "_Don't fuck with my freedom, i came back to get me some!" _Dante and Navy sing the lyrics of the chorus "Hey, no swearing you two!" Dylan shouts at Dante and Navy while looking at the road "Sorry, it's part of the song were listening to." Navy explains to Dylan "Well, can you NOT sing that part when Dorothy is around? I don't want her first word to be a curse word." Dylan asks Navy and Dante "Sure, we can." Dante replies to Dylan.

For the rest of the trip back home Dante and Navy were listening to their favorite songs, Dylan and Dawkins were talking to each other, Delgado was playing with Dorothy, Triple-D were putting makeup on each other, Dimitri trio were making noises out of their armpits, Daisy was drawing cars that she saw on the road, D.J was making some music on his keyboard, Deepak was meditating, Douglas was eating leftovers from the snacks everyone didn't finish and Diana and Dee Dee were playing with each other, later, Dylan parked the van at their house, everyone got out of the van, including Navy, Dante was holding Dorothy while getting out of the van "Wait, don't you want a ride back home?" Dylan asks Navy "Nah, i live 2 houses away from yours." Navy replies to Dylan "Bye guys." says Navy while waving at the Davenports "Bye Navy." say the Davenports, waving back at Navy.

Dylan opens the door to the house, everyone gets in, they put down their backpacks, everyone takes their shoes off "Okay everyone, take out your homework and start working on it." says Dylan giving orders to everyone "Why now?" Dimitri 3 whines, Dylan approaches Dimitri 3 "As soon as you finish your homework, you can have more playtime." Dylan explains "Really?" Dee Dee asks "Really, Dylan?" Diana joins in "Yes and i can help you guys with your homework." says Dylan, everyone smiles, they start taking out their homework and start running to the table to start working on their homework assignments, Dylan chuckles and takes out his homework and brings it to the table.

Dylan helps out Diana and Dee Dee first, Douglas second, Deepak third, Triple-D and Dimitri trio fourth, Daisy fifth, Delgado sixth, D.J seventh, Dawkins eighth but he can finish on his own, Dante ninth and Dolly last but she doesn't really need his help, when everyone finishes their homework, Dylan excluded, everyone tells Dylan "Thanks Dylan." and give him a hug and Dylan hugs them back and replies with "You're welcome, guys." after that, Dylan does his homework, everyone leaves the table and start doing whatever they want for playtime, like playing with each other, watch TV, play in the backyard etc.

When Dylan finishes his homework, he joins in with his siblings with whatever their doing, an hour later the door opens with a familiar voice saying "Honeys, we're home." which was Doug, he says that every time he comes back from work "Mum and dad are home." Dylan tells everyone, everyone stops what they're doing, the younger ones immediately run to dad to give him a hug and jump on dad and everyone knocks him off his feet, but this time, Delilah and Dolly were next to him, but Delilah moves out of the way and Dolly doesn't move out of the way so she gets knocked off her feet too.

"Now i know how dad feels after we give him a group hug after he comes back from work." says Dolly in pain "What would you expect, sweetie?" says Delilah "Mum, you don't need to explain what happened." says Dylan "Explain what?" Delilah asks "About the conversation with the head teacher and with Clarissa and her parents." says Dylan "Oh that, well, the head teacher decided to give Dolly and Clarissa detention for starting a food fight in the canteen." Delilah explains and some of the younger siblings gets off of Dolly and onto Doug, Dolly gets up from the ground.

"I also talked to Clarissa for breaking into our house last night and she admitted that she did it, her parents were with us and they decided to make her apologize to us for breaking and entering and grounded her for three weeks." Dolly adds "Can you believe it?!" Dolly adds again while laughing "I hope i'm not ruining something." says Clarissa, everyone looks at Clarissa "I'm here to say i'm sorry for breaking into you're house last night." Clarissa apologizes to the Davenports "We accept you're apology Clarissa, but if you break into our house again, i will call the police!" Delilah warns Clarissa "I promise it will never happen again." says Clarissa and leaves, the kids stop hugging dad and get off him, dad gets up, everyone talks about their day, Dolly goes to the dining room to do her homework with a little bit of Dylan's help.

Later in the day Delilah iss making dinner, Doug is playing with Dorothy, Diana and Dee Dee, Dylan is in his tree house looking at the stars with his telescope, Dolly is skateboarding around the neighborhood, Dante is in the dark reading a book, Dawkins is in his room studying for a test, D.J is playing his guitar, Daisy is drawing something on Dylan's laptop with her drawing tablet, Triple-D are in their room doing a live stream on their instagram, Delgado and Dimitri trio are in the living room playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch, Deepak is in his room meditating and Douglas is in the backyard digging in the sandbox, couple of minutes later mum has finished making dinner "Dinner!" Delilah yells, dinner is one of the trigger words for the kids, all the kids inside heard mum and started running to dinning table, dad goes in the backyard to get Douglas.

"Douglas, dinner is ready!" says Doug, Douglas comes out of the ground with a alarm clock in his mouth "Is that the Dimitri's alarm clock?" Doug's asks "I think so." Douglas replies "Well, get inside, dinner is ready." Doug reminds Douglas, Douglas gets out of the hole he dug up and gets inside "Where are Dylan and Dolly?" Delilah asks "Dylan is in his tree house and Dolly is skateboarding." Dawkins replies "Can you tell them that dinner is ready?" Delilah asks the kids "We will!" say Diana and Dee Dee, Diana and Dee Dee get out of the chairs their sitting on and go outside to tell Dylan and Dolly.

Diana and Dee Dee go to the tree house first, the two girls climb the ladders and get to the top "Dylan!" Diana yells "Yeah?" Dylan asks and turns to the girls "Dinner is ready!" says Dee Dee "Alright." says Dylan, the girls climb down the ladders, Dylan walks to the ladders and climbs down the ladders and into the house, Diana and Dee Dee wait for Dolly, the two see Dolly in a distance and start waving their arms in the air so Dolly can see, Dolly sees Diana and Dee Dee jumping up and down while waving their arms in the air and slows down, Dolly gets off her skateboard "Yeah, girls?" Dolly asks Diana and Dee Dee "Mum told us to tell you and Dylan that dinner is ready." Diana explains "Okay." says Dolly, Diana and Dee Dee run back into the house while Dolly is walking into the house, when Dolly gets in the house, she takes her shoes off, puts her skateboard in her room and comes to the dinning table.

Doug and Delilah were sitting on the left side of the table, Dylan and Dolly were sitting on the opposite side of the table, Dawkins, Triple-D, Douglas, Diana, Dee Dee and Dorothy are sitting on the top side of the table, Dorothy is sitting next to Delilah, Dawkins is sitting next to Dylan and Dante, D.J, Delgado, Daisy, Dimitri trio and Deepak are sitting on the bottom side of the table, Dante is sitting next to Dolly and Deepak is sitting next to Doug, Delilah is serving roasted chicken with roasted potatoes, carrots and brussels sprouts, most of the kids disliked brussels sprouts.

"Mum, why did you add brussels sprouts?" Delgado asks "Because i want you to be healthy." Delilah explains "I'm not gonna eat this!" says Douglas "Us neither!" say D.J, Daisy, Triple-D, Dimitri trio, Diana and Dee Dee while pushing their plates away from them and cross their arms "Seriously, guys?" says Dylan annoyed at his younger siblings "If you guys finish everything on you're plates, you can have some chocolate pudding." says Doug, everyone who denied to eat brussels sprouts had their eyes widened "Really?" say the kids "Yes, as long as you eat everything off you're plates, is that a deal?" says Doug, the kids look at each other and then look at Doug "Deal!" say the kids.

D.J, Daisy, Triple-D, Dimitri trio, Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee eat the brussels sprouts fast as possible, the others eat their food at normal pace, Doug chuckles to himself "Doug, how did you know that would work?" Delilah asks Doug "I did this with Dolly when she was little and it works." Doug replies, when Delilah had Dylan and Dawkins, they weren't picky eaters and they still aren't and when Doug had Dolly and Dante, they used to be picky, but not anymore when he used his tactics, but Delgado wasn't picky at all, when they had the rest of the kids, they were picky, Doug used his tactics on his kids, Delilah couldn't get her kids to eat the food they didn't want to eat (anyways back to the present), Doug was feeding Dorothy while he was eating "DONE!" say the kids while holding out their empty plates.

"Okay, okay, as promised, i'll get you guys you're pudding." says Doug, he stands up from the table and goes to the fridge, he opens the fridge and gets 17 cups of chocolate pudding for the kids, he gives everyone one cup each, the kids start eating their pudding, Delgado, Triple-D, Dimitri trio, Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee ate theirs fast and Dylan, Dolly, Dante, Dawkins, D.J and Daisy ate theirs normally, after dinner it was bath time, Doug, Delilah, Dylan and Dolly have to help the younger ones getting clean, there are four bathrooms in the house, two on the first floor and two on the second floor.

Doug and Delilah clean the kids on the first floor while Dylan and Dolly clean the kids on the second floor, the ones who don't need Dylan, Dolly and the parent's help showering are Dante, Dawkins, D.J, Delgado (but only needs help with getting in and out of the bathtub and only takes baths), Daisy, Triple-D, Dimitri trio and Deepak, the ones who need help showering are Douglas (because he gets very dirty after digging or being in a muddy puddle), Diana, Dee Dee and Dorothy (obviously) "Okay everyone, get ready for bath time." says Dylan, Dolly brings a towel for everyone.

She hands out a black towel for Dante, a turquoise towel for Dawkins, a crimson towel for D.J, a black and blue towel for Delgado, a rainbow towel for Daisy, pink towels for Triple-D, black and yellow towels for Dimitri trio, a black and white towel for Deepak, a brown towel for Douglas, light blue towels for Diana and Dee Dee, an orange towel for Dorothy, a red towel for Dylan and a blue towel for herself.

"Dolly, why did you gave me a rainbow towel?" Daisy asks "I don't how to say this, so i'm gonna ask. Are you a lesbian?" Dolly replies with a question "No, i'm not a lesbian!" Daisy replies worried "Dolly, that's not really a nice thing to ask." says Doug "But her wearing rainbow clothes is kind of a sign." says Dolly "NO, IT'S NOT!" Daisy yells "Girls, quit fighting." says Dylan seriously "Dylan's right, if Daisy was a lesbian, she would just say that she is one." says Dawkins "Can we just forget this happened?" Daisy asks annoyed "Sure, as long as it makes you happy." says Dolly "Thank you." says Daisy happily, Daisy hugs Dolly and Dolly hugs Daisy back, the younger siblings awed in affection.

Dolly picks up Dorothy and goes to one of the upstairs bathrooms, Diana and Dee Dee go to the one of the bathrooms on the first floor, Delilah follows Diana to one bathroom and Doug follows Dee Dee to the other bathroom, which means Dylan is left with Douglas, Douglas runs upstairs to the other bathroom, Dylan follows him "And don't forget, guys-" before Dylan could finish his sentence "Three minute limit." say everyone "We know." Dante adds annoyed.

For Dolly, bath time was easy because she always gets to clean Dorothy, Doug and Delilah have a little bit of a hard time with Diana and Dee Dee, but Douglas was near impossible to clean but Dylan manages to get him clean, first Dylan has to take Douglas's clothes off him and Douglas goes wild which makes it even harder for Dylan, then he has to get Douglas into the bathtub and clean every part of his body from all the dirt and mud he dug through.

When Dylan started scrubbing soap under Douglas's armpit he squirmed and giggled "What's the matter, Douglas?" Dylan asks Douglas "Nothing." Douglas replies while giggling, Dylan started to wash Douglas's other armpit, Douglas began to squeal and started to have a tear in his eye "You're ticklish, aren't you?" Dylan asks with a smirk on his face "NO, I'M NOT!" Douglas replies trying to resist his brother's washing "Are you sure about that?" says Dylan teasing his little brother, Dylan finishes washing Douglas's armpits and moves on to somewhere else, Dylan moves his hand a bit lower.

"Maybe i can find Douglas's weak spot later, after i'm done washing him." Dylan thinks to himself, 2 minutes later Dylan finishes washing Douglas's body and starts washing Douglas's hair, he grabs a bottle of shampoo and starts pouring it on Douglas's head he then starts scrubbing the shampoo all over Douglas's hair "That feels nice." says Douglas relaxed "I know, right? Just don't swallow the shampoo, okay." says Dylan "Okay." Douglas agrees, few minutes later Dylan finishes washing Douglas's hair and gets him out of the bath tub, Dylan puts Douglas's towel around him and starts to dry him up and Dylan brought Douglas's PJs, which were a yellow T-shirt and black shorts.

After Douglas got dressed, he and Dylan got out of the bathroom "Okay, who's next?" Dylan asks "I am." says Dimitri 3, while Deepak and Dimitris 1 and 2 are already in the bathrooms showering, Diana, Dee Dee and Dorothy are in the living room sitting on the couch, Diana and Dee Dee are wearing blue dresses, Diana has a unicorn on hers and Dee Dee has a crescent moon on hers and Dorothy is wearing a cute dalmatian onesie, Dolly, Delilah and Doug are in the living room, Dylan and Douglas sit down on the couch.

"So, about earlier, when i was washing you, why did you have a tear in your eye?" Dylan asks Douglas "Maybe because you were washing under my armpits." Douglas replies to Dylan "Did that tickle you a bit?" Dylan asks "Yeah." says Douglas keeping his head down and his arms around him "Sorry about that." says Dylan putting his arm around Douglas, Douglas hugs Dylan, Dylan hugs Douglas back "Well, if you ever feel down, you can ask me to tickle you to make you feel better, okay?" says Dylan while Douglas looks up at him "Okay." says Douglas smiling while hugging his big brother tightly, Dylan hugs Douglas back even tighter "Stop, your choking me!" says Douglas laughing "Okay, okay." says Dylan giggling, he lets go of Douglas.

"Wait, you forgot to brush your teeth!" says Dylan in shock "Dylan don't worry it's not like it's gonna be the end of the world." Dante teases Dylan, Dolly giggles "Let me get my list of toothbrushes." says Dylan while going upstairs to his room, everyone went silent "Your what?" Dolly asks, a few seconds later Dylan comes back downstairs with a sheet of paper "Dylan, what do you mean you're list of toothbrushes?" Delilah asks "A list of everyone's toothbrushes in which i labeled." Dylan replies "What do you mean labeled?" Dante asks "I wrote everyone's names on each toothbrush." Dylan replies "Here's the list." Dylan adds, he hands the list over to Dolly.

"Red-Dylan, Blue-Dolly, Black-Dante, Teal-Dawkins, Red and black-D.J, Yellow and black-Delgado, Lavender-Daisy, Pink with hearts-Destiny, Pink with diamonds-Dallas, Pink with circles-Demi, Black and gold with #1-Dimitri 1, Black and gold with #2-Dimitri 2, Black and gold with #3-Dimitri 3, Black and white-Deepak, Brown-Douglas, Light blue-Diana, Dark blue-Dee Dee, Orange-Dorothy, Purple-mum and Yellow-dad!?" Dolly reads the list out loud in shock "Dylan, you didn't have to label mine and you're mom's toothbrushes." says Doug while everyone in the room stares at Dylan "I had to, otherwise, you'd be brushing your teeth with each other's toothbrushes." Dylan makes his point.

"Okay, you're right, that would be gross." says Delilah "Yeah, you're right, Delilah." says Doug, 3 minutes later, Dimitri trio and Deepak come out of the bathrooms and into the living room, Dimitri trio are wearing white T-shirts and black pants and Deepak is wearing a black tank top and white shorts "Who's next?" Dylan asks "We're next!" say Triple-D "Me too." Daisy adds "Have you guys brushed you're teeth?" Dylan asks Dimitri trio and Deepak "Yeah." say Dimitri trio and Deepak, 3 minutes later, Daisy comes out of the bathroom, she is wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts "Wait, aren't Triple-D supposed to get out, too?" Daisy asks "They always do this!" Dylan adds in frustration "What would you expect from Triple-D, they always shower for too long!" says Dolly.

20 minutes have pasted and Dylan is furious, he gets up from the couch and grabs Doug's megaphone "Triple-D, have you forgot about the 3 minute limit! You've been in there for 20!" Dylan yells in the megaphone "GET OUT OF THERE OR MUM AND DAD WILL!" Dylan yells in the megaphone one more time "FINE!" Triple-D yell, 2 minutes later Triple-D come out of the bathrooms, they are wearing matching pink tank tops and shorts "Douglas, go in the bathroom, find you're toothbrush and brush you're teeth." says Dylan "Okay, which one is mine?" says Douglas confused "The brown one." says Dolly "Okay." says Douglas, Douglas goes upstairs into the bathroom.

Dimitri 1 sees a sheet of paper in Dollies hand "What's that?" Dimitri 1 asks "Dylan's list of toothbrushes." Dolly replies "Can we see it?" Deepak asks "Sure." Dolly replies annoyed, she hands the boys over the sheet of paper and they read the list "Oh my gosh, why do you need a list for this?!" says Deepak in confusion "So nobody can make a mistake with someone else's toothbrush." Dylan explains, Douglas comes back downstairs "Next." says Dylan, Dante, Dawkins, D.J and Delgado go into the bathrooms, Dante and Dawkins go in the upstairs bathrooms while D.J and Delgado go in downstairs bathrooms.

Delilah picks up Dorothy saying "Alright kids, time for bed." says Delilah to everyone who are in their PJs "Do we have too?!" Diana and Dee Dee whine "And what kind zombies will you be tomorrow at school? Show them Dylan." says Dolly, Dylan shows the younger ones how they will act if they stayed up all night, the younger ones understood and went upstairs, Dante, Dawkins, D.J and Delgado come out of the bathrooms, Dante is wearing a black T-shirt and gray pants, Dawkins is wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts, D.J is wearing a gray T-shirt and red shorts and Delgado is wearing a blue T-shirt and black shorts.

"Boys, it's time for bed." says Doug to Dante, Dawkins, D.J and Delgado "Already?" Delgado asks "Yes, now." says Doug, the boys go in their rooms and get in their beds, Doug, Delilah, Dylan and Dolly are used to letting the others go first in the bathroom while they go last, Dylan and Dolly go in the upstairs bathrooms, Doug and Delilah go in their bedroom to get their towels, which are both white, they go downstairs and into the other 2 bathrooms, after the 3 minutes are done, Dylan and Dolly come out of the bathrooms.

Dylan is wearing a red T-shirt with the words "I RULE!" on the chest area and white shorts and Dolly is wearing a blue crop top and blue shorts, they go in their room and get in their beds, later Doug and Delilah come out of the final 2 bathrooms, Doug is wearing a dark blue T-shirt and brown checkered pants and Delilah is wearing a white shirt and gray shorts, they go upstairs "Goodnight, kids." says Delilah "Goodnight, mum!" say the kids, Doug goes into Dorothy's room, turns on Dorothy's mobile "Goodnight, Dorothy." says Doug and kisses Dorothy's forehead.

"Love you." Doug adds before leaving the room, Doug turns off all the remaining lights in the house and goes into his and Delilah's room "Goodnight, honey." says Doug before kissing her "Goodnight, Doug." says Delilah before going to sleep "So Dolly, how are things gonna be in detention for you?" Dylan asks while staring at the ceiling "The same as usual." Dolly replies "Okay, um, goodnight Dolly." says Dylan "Goodnight, bro." says Dolly, the older two sibling giggle before going to sleep.

Some people think that living in a big family would be annoying and crazy, but it's not for the Davenports and none of them would want to trade their great lives for someone else's.

* * *

Author's note: I know what some of you guys are gonna say and that is "Dylan and Dolly are 12, not 16!" I know that, but they look way older than the other pups and Dolly said to Dylan in one of the episodes that he wasn't nailing the whole teen-rebel thing, also some of you were expecting this story to be in an anthro AU instead of a human AU, but you can imagine that it is instead of telling me in the comments "You could've went with an anthro AU instead of a human AU!", I do respect your opinions, but I am sticking with the human AU, the ages that I have chosen for the characters and the ships that I have put in this story (there aren't any ships in this story yet, but there will be in future chapters). A lot of you might be wondering "Wait, how are Clarissa, Arabella and Prunella 17 and 18 years old and are still in high school, shouldn't they be in college?", I thought about that and I decided that the school leaving age for Camden High would be 18, instead of 16, which is for most schools in the UK. Hopefully I answered your questions.


	2. The party

**The party**

It was a Friday at Camden High, at lunch, Dylan, Dolly and their friends are sitting at their table chatting, Dylan is wearing a galaxy sweater with the formation of the dog star, gray pants and white boots, Dolly is wearing a black tank top, jeans and black sneakers "So guys, do you have plans tonight, our parents are going out tonight?" Dolly asks everyone at the table "Dolly, i don't think it's a good idea to invite people over-" says Dylan to Dolly "Well, i don't have any plans tonight." says Fergus "Me neither." says Roxy "Me neither." says Sonya "Neither do we." say Big Fee and Sid "Great, so you wanna hangover at our place?" Dolly asks "Yeah." say Fergus, Roxy and Sonya "Absolutely no!" says Dylan "Why?" Roxy asks Dylan "Because SOMEONE wants to have some peace and quiet, not more noise!" Dylan explains "Bro, it's just gonna be five people not over ten people." Dolly tries to convince Dylan.

At the table next to them were Dante, Navy and their friends playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate on Navy's Nintendo Switch, Navy was dominating everyone at the table as Bayonetta, while Dante played as Dark Pit and the their friends played as most of the heavy characters, Navy is wearing a blue T-shirt, green shorts and white sneakers and Dante is wearing a crimson T-shirt, black pants and dark blue sneakers "Dang Navy! Your a pro at this!" says Max, one of their friends (age: 14) "Maybe tr 7." says Max "Really, I don't know." says Navy "I think your gonna beat us again, even though your outnumbered against seven people." says Dante giving Navy some confidence "I guess your right." says Navy.

While Navy and the rest of the group were chatting one kid at their table was listening in on Dylan and Dollies conversation, that kid was Hunter De Vil (age: 14) (The antagonist in the show), he is wearing a white T-shirt with a black tie under a red jacket, black trousers, black fingerless gloves and red and white sneakers "Guys, i really don't want to have a party while mum and dad aren't home." says Dylan "Who said anything about a party?" Fergus asks "Besides it's not gonna be over ten people, it's just gonna be us." Fergus adds, after what Hunter heard, he had an idea.

"I have an idea." Hunter thinks to himself "I'll throw a party at the Davenports house after school. I just need to know their address." Hunter thinks to himself again, he goes up to Dante "Hey, Dante, where do you live?" Hunter asks Dante "Why do you want to know?" Dante asks Hunter confused "No reason." says Hunter "Okay, 101 Dalmatian street, got it?" says Dante "Got it. Thanks, dude." says Hunter as he leaves the canteen.

Hunter goes into the school's computer room, he turns on one of the computers, goes into Adobe Photoshop and starts making invitations, he plugs in a printer into the computer and starts printing the invitations, he printed twenty-five invitations "I think twenty-five is enough." says Hunter "Nah, double it." says Hunter again, he prints twenty-five more, making it fifty invitations in total. The invitations are black and white, saying this:

"You have been invited to a party!

Hosts: Dylan and Dolly Davenport

Address: 101 Dalmatian street

Time: 6:00 PM

Be there"

The next phase of his plan is to put in he invitations into people's lockers, he chose fifty lockers, he slides the invitations through the holes into the lockers "Everything is ready." says Hunter grinning, after school Dylan and Dolly say goodbye to their friends and go to the van, Fergus and the others open their lockers and they see pieces of paper in their lockers, they pick the papers up and start reading:

"You have been invited to a party." says Fergus "What party?" Roxy asks "Hosted by Dylan and Dolly Davenport?!" Snowball says confused "Why would they throw a party when they don't want to?" Big Fee asks "Strange." says Sid "It's obvious that they didn't make these, someone else made these, we have to tell Dylan and Dolly about this." says Fergus "You're right." says Snowball "But we will get dressed for the party, right?" Roxy asks excitedly "Sure, why not." says Fergus annoyed at Roxy, during their conversation Hunter heard them from the boys bathroom "Their onto me, but they won't figure out it's me, cause their not smart enough to figure out it was me." says Hunter, but Navy is next to their locker and it heard everything Hunter said and recorded every single word he said "We'll see about that, Hunter." says Navy while grinning.

At home Dylan, Dolly and the rest of their siblings are doing their regular things, Dylan turns on his phone, he looks at the time, it's 5:59 PM "Are they ever gonna come here?" Dylan thinks to himself referring to Fergus and the others, he gets a text from Fergus saying:

"Dude, major bad news!" Dylan gets confused and texts Fergus back with "What's the bad news?" Dylan asks Fergus "There's gonna be a party at your place right now!" says Fergus "What party?" Dylan asks Fergus "Someone made invitations and knows your address." Fergus replies "Roxy, Sonya, Big Fee, Sid and i are coming to your place to prepare everything." "We'll be there soon." Fergus adds.

Dylan gets off his phone "Everyone, sibling meeting now!" Dylan yells, everyone rushes to the living room and sits down "Someone made invitations for a party being thrown here now, did anyone tell someone our address?" Dylan asks everyone while walking from one end to another with his hands behind his back, he looks at Triple-D "It wasn't us." say Triple-D, Dylan looks at Dimitri trio "Neither did we." say Dimitri trio, Dylan looks at Deepak "I didn't tell anyone." says Deepak frustrated, Dylan looks at Daisy "I didn't say anything about a party." says Daisy, Dylan looks at D.J and Delgado " I didn't tell anyone our address." say D.J and Delgado, Dylan looks at Douglas "Why are you looking at me like that?" Douglas asks Dylan "Were you even listening to anything Dylan said?!" Dawkins yells at Douglas.

"All i heard was Dylan screaming "sibling meeting"." says Douglas quoting sibling meeting "I'll ask you this, did you tell anyone where we live? Dylan asks Douglas seriously "No." says Douglas, Dylan continues asking everyone.

Dylan looks at Diana and Dee Dee "We didn't told anyone." say Diana and Dee Dee scared "Why are you scared?" Dylan asks the girls "Were scared that your gonna yell at us." say the girls "I'm not gonna yell at you, besides, i'm not that mean." says Dylan trying to cheer the girls up "Anyways, Dawkins, did you tell someone?" Dylan asks Dawkins "No, of course not!" says Dawkins worried "Dolly, was it you?!" Dylan asks Dolly seriously "Why would think it was me?!" Dolly rages at Dylan "Well, i know it was you!" Dylan argues with Dolly.

While Dylan and Dolly are arguing, Dimitri 1 leans over to Deepak "Why are you frustrated?" Dimitri 1 whispers to Deepak "Because so many animals are getting murdered!" Deepak whispers back to Dimitri 1 "Oh, so that's why." Dimitri 1 whispers to Deepak "And i though it's because you were bullied." Dimitri 1 adds, while they were talking Dante is nervous and sweating in fear, but Delgado noticed Dante sweating, Delgado crawls over to Dante "Dude, why are you sweating?" Delgado asks Dante "I-i-i'm not sweating!" Dante stutters nervously, Dawkins turns to Dante "Your hiding something, aren't you?" Dawkins asks Dante "I'm not!" Dante squeals.

Daisy, D.J and the younger ones notice Dante's squeals and ask him tons of questions which drove Dante crazy and caused him to snap "ALRIGHT IT WAS ME!" Dante screams, he caught Dylan and Dollies attention "You did what?" Dylan asks Dante "I told Hunter our address." Dante cries "Hunter De Vil?" says Dawkins "Yeah, him." says Dante crying, Dylan hugs Dante "It's okay." says Dylan trying to calm Dante down, everyone else joins in on the hug, Dante smiles and hugs back, later everyone heard the doorbell ring.

Dylan goes to the door and opens it, at the door we're Fergus, Navy, Roxy, Sonya, Big Fee and Sid, Fergus is wearing a light blue T-shirt with a black tie, some trousers and black boots, Navy is wearing a black and white dress and yellow 2 inch heels, Roxy is wearing a black and pink dress with black flats, Snowball is wearing a gray tank top, a white skirt and black flats, Fee is wearing a red jumpsuit and silver stiletto sandals and Sid is wearing a white T-shirt with a brown tie, black trousers and white boots, all six of them were holding bags filled with snacks for the party, they're getting in.

"We're gonna need to get you guys in some party clothes, stat!" says Fergus seriously while Dylan closes the door "Why?" Daisy asks "Because a lot of people are gonna come to your place." Roxy utters "We told them that there's not gonna be a party." says Sonya "But they didn't listen." Big Fee interrupts, the doorbell rings, Dylan opens the door, at the door were Clarissa and her crew.

The clothes they are wearing looked handmade but are bought from a boutique, everyone is amazed at their clothing, Clarissa is wearing a gold dress that goes up to her thighs and around her shoulders and gold kitten heels with her nails painted in dark pink, Prudence is wearing a black and white dress in which the top part looks like a tiny jacket and black three inch heels and Ariel is wearing a silver jumpsuit with a black jacket and white ankle boots "You got invited?" Dolly asks Clarissa and her crew "Yeah, you invited us, remember?" says Clarissa with a smirk on her face "They didn't made the invitations, Clarissa." Dawkins tells Clarissa and the girls the truth "And people are coming over, whether there is or isn't a party." Delgado adds, Navy then gets an idea.

"I have an idea, wait here, i'm gonna get something for you guys. Roxy, Snowball, Big Fee, come with me." says Navy with excitement, she starts running to her house while Roxy, Snowball and Big Fee are following her "Where are they going?" Diana and Dee Dee ask "I don't know." Fergus replies "Let's get this place ready while they're gone!" says Sid, everyone in the house are preparing everything for the party:

Some are preparing snacks and drinks (Fergus, Sid, Dante, Dawkins, Delgado, Deepak, Douglas and Dimitri trio), some are setting up streamers, balloons and a banner (Dolly, Daisy, Triple-D, Diana, Dee Dee, Prudence and Ariel), some are preparing the DJ booth (Dylan and D.J) and some did nothing but complain (Clarissa)

For two and a half minutes Navy, Roxy, Sonya and Big Fee come back with a bunch of clothes in their hands, everyone is confused "You went to your house and brought CLOTHES?!" says Dante triggered "These are for you guys." Navy replies "For us?" Douglas asks "Yeah." says Destiny annoyed while walking towards Navy "Try them on." Navy requests "Okay." Dylan replies "Wait, why isn't there one for Dorothy?" Deepak asks Navy "Those clothes are for the party." Navy replies "Oh." says Deepak, everyone goes into their rooms and try on Navy's clothes.

After almost a minute of getting changed everyone came out of their rooms, all of the clothes have their names and silhouettes of dogs on their backs, they are covered in shiny crystals, glitter and diamonds, plus in specific colours.

Dylan's outfit: A red T-shirt and a red sleeveless hoodie, blue pants and white trainers,

Dollies outfit: A blue sleeveless crop top hoodie that's above her bellybutton, a light purple miniskirt and yellow boot heels that went to the centre of her calves,

Dante's outfit: A black tank top hoodie, dark red shorts and gray boots,

Dawkins's outfit: A teal hoodie, orange shorts that went under his kneecaps and blue sneakers,

D.J's outfit: A crimson T-shirt, gray pants and black trainers,

Delgado's outfit: A yellow tank top, light blue shorts and lime boots,

Daisy's outfit: A purple shirt, a blue skirt and purple boots,

Triple-D's outfits: Their clothes are in different shades of pink, from lightest shade on top and darkest shade on bottom, their shirts having the lightest colours and their shoes having the darkest colours, their outfits are T-shirts with their favourite shapes, skirts and sneakers,

Dimitri trio's outfits: Gold tank tops, white shorts and black sneakers,

Deepak's outfit: A navy shirt, black shorts and crimson sandals,

Douglas's outfit: A brown T-shirt, gray pants and black boots,

and Diana and Dee Dee's outfits: Sapphire dresses, jade bracelets and ruby flats

"We look-" "amazing in" "these!" Triple-D say in excitement "Let's see what everyone else thinks." says D.J, everyone nods and go downstairs, Fergus, Roxy, Snowball, Sid, Big Fee, Prudence and Ariel are amazed at the outfits, Clarissa is a bit amazed and jealous a lot that their clothes are better than hers, Dorothy is giving the oohs and awes and Navy is shedding a few tears that the clothes look amazing on them "What do you guys think?" Dante asks everyone "You guys look beautiful." Navy replies with tears in its eyes "Alright, what now?" Dimitri 1 asks "We wait for the guests." Fergus replies "While we wait, i'll put Dorothy in her room." says Dylan while picking up Dorothy "I can tell you who made the invites." says Navy with confidence "Really, who did it?" Fergus asks surprisingly.

"Hunter De Vil." Navy replies in a serious tone "Wait, what?!" D.J says confused "I knew he was trouble since day one." Navy speaks out the truth about Hunter "And i have proof." Navy adds and shows everyone the recording of Hunter talking in the restroom "That's really smart of you." Big Fee replies to Navy "I always have these kinds of ideas." Navy adds back, Dylan comes back downstairs and the doorbell rings, Dolly opens the door and sees bunch of students from Camden High, one of the students was Hunter De Vil "Come in guys." Dolly greets the guests, the guests come in and the party begins.

As more guests come in the party becomes more wild, D.J is playing music at the DJ booth, Dorothy is in her room playing with her toys while her room is set to soundproof (Dylan and Dawkins made every bedroom in the house to have a soundproof button) and everyone is talking, dancing, eating and drinking downstairs, a tall black girl approaches D.J "Hey kid, play "Born this way" by Lady Gaga, me and my friends are gonna do a group dance." says the girl "Sure." D.J replies "Also my name is Kiki, my group is Quint G and introduce us to the crowd, got it?" Kiki gives D.J some orders "Alright." D.J replies back and Kiki walks away to the dance floor to gather her group "Okay people, we're gonna have a group dance right now performed by Quint G with the song "Born this way" by Lady Gaga!" says D.J on the microphone to pump up the crowd, everyone cheers for Quint G as they get on the middle of the dance floor.

D.J starts playing the track, the group posses until the music starts playing, they start doing some dance moves that they choreographed and they are hitting every move along to the beat of the music, everyone is cheering on for the group, when the song was coming to an end, the group finishes their dance with the splits "Give a round of applause for Quint G!" D.J shouts on the microphone, everyone gives a round of applause for Quint G, Quint G get up and take a bow and leave the dance floor, D.J then starts to play a remix of Bad guy by Billie Eilish, Dylan's phone rings, he takes his phone out to see who's calling him, Dylan got scared, it was mum, he tries to find a spot to answer her, but he decided to answer her in the backyard, Dylan closes the door behind him and answers his mum's call.

"Hey mum." Dylan starts the conversation still being scared "Hey Dylan." Delilah replies "Just wanted to let you know that me and Doug are coming home early." Delilah adds, Dylan's face went pale when heard those words "Anyways love you, bye." Delilah adds another sentence "Love you too, bye." Dylan replies while felling dizzy, Dylan hangs up and goes back inside to find Dolly, luckily she got to Dylan first "Where were you, bro?" Dolly asks Dylan "Dolly, mum called and she and dad are coming home early!" says Dylan horrified "We have to get everyone out of here!" says Dolly, looking scared of whats going to happen next, they hear something break, they turn around to see what broke and it was their mum's favourite vase while Hunter is standing in front of it as he's laughing maniacally, Dylan freaks out.

"Heyo, DJ Mike here, now that we got the brat out of the way, we can play some REAL music!" says a random teenager that hijacked D.J's booth and starts blasting loud music through the stereos "Wait, wheres D.J?" Dylan asks nervously "There he is." Dolly answers and points at the family piano, D.J is getting crushed inside the piano by some older students while screaming to let him out, but the older students are just laughing "Oh my god, there crushing D.J!" Dylan freaks out even more "Dude, it's worse than you think!" Fergus runs to Dylan and Dolly, looking scared "What do you mean?" Dylan asks Fergus nervously "Look!" Fergus points at what's going around them, Dylan's jaw dropped at what he is seeing and Dolly puts her hands on her mouth.

They are seeing three guys sitting on top of Dimitri trio, two guys that took Delgado's crutches and refuse to give them back to him and Delgado can't get up without them, six girls nagging at Triple-D while the three of them are painting their nails, smacking them across their faces because they brought the wrong colour, two guys pulling Deepak and Daisy's heads in a bowl of punch while four other guys are laughing and teasing, three girls hanging Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee on pegs by their underwear, screaming at them to put them down and two guys holding a bathroom door closed while Dante and Dawkins are inside screaming to be let out while five other guys are laughing their heads off because one of them farted in the bathroom, Dylan snapped and finally had enough.

"Dolly, turn the lights on, it's time to end this party once and for all!" says Dylan furiously with his eyebrows lowered, Dolly nodded and went to turn the lights on, Dylan went to unplug the DJ booth, he unplugs the booth and the lights turn on, everyone looks at Dylan "Hey, what the heck man!?" says one of the teenagers "Why the fuck are you breaking our things and terrorising our siblings!?" Dylan lashes out "Wait, they're...your siblings?" one of the girls asks confused "YES!" Dolly answers furiously "Can someone get us down from here?" Douglas asks "CAN IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" an older teenager yells at Douglas "Get out!" says Dylan in a serious tone "Says who?" says an older teenager that's taller than Dylan, right in his face, which got Dylan worried "Says us." says a voice that belongs to an older woman.

Everyone turns around to see Delilah and Doug at the door, Delilah is wearing a black dress and black heels and Doug is wearing a white T-shirt with a black tie, black jeans and black shoes "Who the heck are you, old lady?" says the older teenager, Delilah walks forward to the teenager and says "His mother." in a serious tone "All of you better get out of my house, or else!" Delilah yells to everyone in the house "Or else what?" says one of the other teenagers "You know, she's a nurse, she can give you all a shot." Doug adds while putting his a arms around his elbows and smiling "Good idea, Doug." says Delilah, Delilah pulls out a needle out of her bag, everyone's eyes opened widely in fear and started running out of the house to their homes.

The only ones who didn't ran out are Fergus, Roxy, Snowball, Navy, Sid and Big Fee "This is the little brat who's responsible for the party." says Big Fee holding Hunter's wrist "Let go of me!" says Hunter "So your the one who's responsible for all of this?!" says Delilah seriously "You will be punished for this, kid." says Doug "I also have proof." Navy adds "Lots and lots of proof." Navy adds again, Hunter couldn't say anything and leaves, Roxy, Fergus and Doug get Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee off the pegs, Delilah gets D.J out of the piano, Dolly and Big Fee get packs of ice for Triple-D, Sid gets towels for Deepak and Daisy, Dylan gets Dimitri trio on the couch and puts pillows under their backs, Delilah picks up Delgado's crutches and helps him stand up and Dante and Dawkins get out of the bathroom, they were relieved to get out of that bathroom and get some fresh air.

Dawkins breathes in the air once he got out and Dante is screaming on top of his lungs from bad the fart wasDelilah sees her favourite vase broken on the ground "Oh no, my vase!" Delilah utters "Hunter broke it." Dylan comforts his mother "Tomorrow we're going to the police station to report him." Delilah considers, everyone agrees "I also got evidence that Hunter did all of this." says Navy "Really show us." says Dante "My evidence is at home, i'll go get it." says Navy while going back home to get the evidence "Wait, where's Dorothy?" Delilah asks scared "She's in her room, Dylan turn on soundproof mode so she couldn't hear the noise." Dawkins answers Delilah's question, Delilah is relieved.

The next day the Davenports are at the police station "Good morning ma'am." one of the police officers greets the Davenports, her name is Pearl (age: 38), Pearl is one of the most muscular policewomen at the station "Good morning, we're here to report." says Delilah "Alright, who is the person you want to report and what did that person do?" Pearl asks Delilah while pulling out notepad and a pen "Okay, it's Hunter De Vil." Delilah starts talking.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but i know that kid very well. He's a really bad kid." says Pearl "Is he your son?" Douglas asks Pearl "No, i'm way too dark to be his mum and he's a blonde, i'm not." Pearl answers Douglas's question "Anyways, he hosted a party at our address and broke one of our mum's vases" says Dylan "Alright, so damage of someone else's property and hosting a party on seomeone else's property, anything else?" Pearl writes down the reasons and asks the Davenports for any other information on Hunter "If you count twenty-seven people terrorising sixteen kids then yes." Dolly adds.

"That's child abuse right there i'll add it, if those kids are eighteen." says Pearl while writing down the twenty-seven kids that terrorised Dylan and Dollies siblings "Some of them were eighteen." Dylan adds, Pearl nods and adds child abuse to the list "Do you know the names of those kids?" Pearl asks Dylan, Dolly and their siblings "Only some of them." Dylan answers Pearl's question, they tell Pearl the names of those kids, ten of them were Clarissa, Prudence, Ariel and the rich kids.

"My friend also has evidence that Hunter did it." Dante adds "Show me." Pearl tells Dante, Dante shows Pearl the evidence, the evidence were photos that were taken at the party, a voice recording of Hunter talking to himself in the bathroom and footage of Hunter making the invitations in school's computer room, everyone was amazed that Navy was able to get a security camera in the computer room and a voice recorder "Alright, thank you for your report." says Pearl to the Davenports "Your welcome." Doug replies, the Davenports leave the police station.

Later that day Dylan, Dolly and their siblings are walking to the park while they eating some food, but what they are seeing surprised them, they are seeing Hunter, Clarissa and the others picking up trash around the park as their punishment "I guess justice really did got served." says Dolly smiling "Exactly." Dylan replies, Pearl approaches the Davenports on a white horse with a blonde mane "What do you think?" Pearl asks the Davenports "I think you chose a great punishment for them." Deepak replies to Pearl with a big smile on his face.

"Can we throw some trash on the ground and get them to pick it up?" Dimitri trio ask Pearl "Guys, i don't think you should-" before Dylan could finish, Pearl interrupts him "Sure you can, they deserve it anyways, and sorry for interrupting you." says Pearl "No problem." Dylan replies, with that Dante, Dawkins, D.J, Delgado, Daisy, Dimitri trio, Triple-D, Deepak, Douglas, Diana and Dee Dee started throwing trash around the park, one of the teens that was punished sees them throwing trash on purpose and that pissed him off.

He turns to Pearl "Why aren't you doing anything about them!?" says the teen "Aren't you supposed to be picking up trash?" Pearl asks the teen "But their-" before he could finish Pearl interrupts "That's none of your concern!" Pearl yells at the teen, Douglas runs back to Dylan and Dolly "Can i have your bags?" Douglas asks his older siblings "Yeah sure." Dylan replies, handing over his and Dollies bags of crisps to Douglas, Douglas runs at one of the benches in the park and tosses the bags of crisps into the air, which made the others pissed.

With that there's one lesson those teenagers learned: Never mess with the Davenports.

* * *

Author's note: This is sort of my Christmas gift to you guys, even though this chapter has nothing to do with Christmas.


End file.
